Show Biz, Baby!
by JesterGirl01
Summary: When Mettaton wants to make the real biz happen off camera with his on-camera assistant. Please only read if you are of age and can handle creepy/sexual crap


**This is just a shitpost with Mettaton x Frisk because I'm feeling crazy right now and why not. People do crazy things when they're in love, or when they've got nothing better to do, which is the case here.**

One nice day in the royal lab, Mettaton laid on one of Alphys's experimental tables thinking about life then jolted up with an idea. "I think I'm gonna pay my darling little assistant in show biz a visit. Mettaton hoisted himself off of the table and looked around. "No Alphys in sight, no delays." He flipped his jet black hair in the most dramatic way possible and bolted for the door.

Mettaton carried his sexy self through the underground in search for the child he had been put against so many times until he came to the home of Papyrus and Sans. "I see the kid chilling with these two a lot so I think this is a wonderful place to pursue my search." Mettaton knocked on the door and it slightly cracked open and it was dark inside. It appeared that neither skeleton was there. Deciding to investigate, Mettaton stepped in, and walked through the dark house to a doorway with a small bit of light escaping through the door's crack. "Someone must be here." He made his way to the door and slightly eased it open, discovering a child sitting there in a dark room playing Xbox.

The child did not notice the presence of anyone else there, for she had not stirred, but her eyes remained glued to the screen. Mettaton smiled to himself. Unexpecting - even better. He slinked into the dark room and slowly made his way closer to the young girl. His smile grew as he inched his way closer to her, almost seeming menacing. "There's my beautiful assistant."

The girl whipped her head around and stared at Mettaton's figure, illuminated by the bluish light of the screen. "What do you want, Mettaton? I didn't think you required my help for getting viewers anymore."

Mettaton looked at the innocent little thing and grinned. "I don't need you for the viewers' benefits, hun."

She looked up at him nervously and bit her lip. "What do you need then?"

Mettaton chuckled. "Need, not really, but a want rather." He began advancing ever so slowly.

The girl gulped, not knowing what was about to take place. "Y-you know, I'm actually better off kept alive than dead. W-w-we're friends now, remember?" She had a terrified look in her eyes.

Mettaton stopped where he was and looked at her and smiled at her. "Darling, I'm not here to harm you. You're far too pretty for that."

The girl looked a little relieved. "Thank goodness. I thought I was gonna be torn apart for a second there." She chuckled a little nervously. "Would you like to play a game with me then?" She held out a second controller to Mettaton.

Mettaton looked at the controller a moment. "I would love to play a game with you, beautiful." He took the controller and, to the girl's surprise, placed it on the floor behind him and slid it back into the darkness with his foot. "But not that kind of game."

The girl looked a little confused. "The Xbox is the only thing Papyrus and Sans left for me to play with. I'm sorry, there are no other games to play."

Mettaton looked into her big, glimmering, innocent eyes and he smirked. "I have another game in mind, if you'd be interesting in learning. This doesn't require a console, only to willing players."

The girl looked excited. "I would love to learn a new game. Is it an Underground tradition game or something?"

Mettaton smiled playfully at the girl. "I guess you could say that." He could no longer hold back his animalistic urges. He leaped forward and pinned the girl to the floor."

The girl's eyes widened to the size of planets and she froze in shock. "What the heck are you doing?"

Mettaton leaned over the girl, allowing his bluish black hair to hang down and shadow his face. Only his glowing eyes could be seen, shining like stars. "This is part of the game, hun, just stay tuned because we are about to get this show on the road."

The girl, innocent as ever, only looked up at him. "Okay… when is the fun going to start? This isn't a very fun game." She began to sit up, but Mettaton raised his hand and gently pushed her head back to the floor.

Mettaton began to stroke her hair, spread across the floor like spilled spaghetti. "The fun starts now." He leaned in violently and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened in shock. She wanted to get up, but she was pinned. Not being able to do much more, she just stayed there and took it. The longer it lasted, the more she needed to breath. The lower on oxygen she got, the better she felt. What is this feeling?

Mettaton finally lifted his head back up and looked at the girl. "How was that?"

The girl was actually beginning to miss his closeness to her. She couldn't explain this sensation. "It was weird, but in a goooood way."

Mettaton looked pleased by this response. "Shall I continue?"

The girl didn't really know how to answer this question so she nodded violently. He purred satisfyingly. "Beautiful, you always know how to keep the show interesting."


End file.
